


Machine Politics

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 3-way, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Power Imbalance, Rich people getting freaky, bisexual V, bottom v, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Jefferson and Elizabeth Peralez call on V again to let off steam, perhaps giving the mercenary and his invisible passenger more than they expected.
Relationships: Elizabeth Peralez/Male V, Jefferson & Elizabeth Peralez/Male V, Jefferson Peralez/Male V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part 2 of The Swing Vote: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101269

Night City was full of surprises, some days more than others.

But today was one with few unexpected happenings; carbon-copied smelly gonks charged him with dorph-loaded eyes begging for a bullet to the skull, same as any other hit job.

V stood over the dead body of a scav that had just met the wrong end of his iron. He extended his foot, pushing the toe of his dirty combat boot into their fleshy cheek to roll their head over.

“That’s our guy, no doubt.” Johnny appeared beside him, puffing a digital cigarette as they examined the corpse. Crouching down, V pulled out his phone and held it up to take a smiling snap of his face with the scav in the background. He felt Johnny rolling his eyes as he sent it off to Regina.

**[19:28]  
** **gonks flatlined like u asked xoxo**

**[19:31]  
** **Thanks, V. Northside is a better place now without that shithead breathing my air. Eddies on the way.**

V pocketed the phone and sheathed his weapon, relieved to finally be escaping the filthy scavenger nest. Another day, another job, another handful of eddies that was meager compared to the flush of cash from his night with the Peralezes. He threw his supplies in the backseat of the new Quandra Turbo he purchased with their payout, his mind wandering to the couple. He missed them; not only due to their lush pockets and unusual bedroom taste, but the hidden roughness and mystery in their personalities drove V wild.

“Thinking about those two again? What do they call people like you, a himbo?” Johnny leered from the passenger seat as V entered the car, his slightly-transparent arms slung behind his head leisurely.

“I don’t understand your shitty old lingo you…” V hesitated, key in the ignition. His brain was moving about a mile an hour due to his exhaustion. “You old... person.”

“Wow V, and here I thought we were friends.”

“We’re not.” The car purred to life and V hit the gas.

Night City flew by his windows in a blur of neon, the tune from the radio drowning out the buzz of traffic and ads. V’s eyes began to feel heavy and he rubbed his head to try and keep away the grogginess. Home, a shower, a shitty vending machine burrito, and some sleep would be perfect right now.

Before he could indulge himself with any thought of actually getting some rest, his holo rang. V’s lips curled as he read the ID: Elizabeth Peralez.

“Hello Liz. What do I owe the pleasure?” He greeted, putting on his suave corpo voice. The adrenaline rush from her call already began pushing the tiredness out of his eyes. 

“V, glad you could pick up.” Her voice was slightly more tense than last time they spoke. “We really enjoyed having you the other week.”

“‘Course.” V responded, pausing for her to speak, but she was quiet. He flicked his eyes between the call and the road, spinning the rectangular wheel with one hand as he weaved through the traffic. Her eyes on the video feed trained slightly at something past the camera. “Something come up?”

“Yes, sorry. We wanted to know if you were interested in another... specialized job for us.”

V’s heart flipped and he grinned, Johnny shaking his head amusedly in the seat beside him. “Yeah, I’d love to.” 

“Good. 10pm tonight?”

“I’ll be there. Thanks.” He tried to mask his glee with a professional aura, but knew his smile was giving him away. Liz winked as he hung up.

V whooped, pounding his fist into the roof of the car.

“I gotta admit, it’s not a bad gig to backseat drive to.” Johnny said, putting his feet up on the dash. V opened his mouth to argue when a text came through.

**I forgot to mention. This will be a change from last time. When you bathe, please take care to prepare for a more involved role.**

Johnny clicked his tongue. “Hmm, typical corps. Ominous. Gotta admit, that doesn’t sound great.”

V gripped the steering wheel. The days of heavy lifting and stubborn fixers had pent up an enormous amount of frustration inside him, the thought of whatever the couple had planned for him lit his belly on fire.

“No, that sounds fantastic.”

* * *

“Well my asshole’s certainly never been this scrubbed in my life.”

“Johnny did something traumatic make you such a nasty fucking bastard, or were you born that way?” V sneered, pulling a long drag out of his cigarette from where he leaned against the blue metal frame of his Quandra. He blew a plume of smoke into the air, peering through it at the luxury high-rise as it dissipated.

“Look who’s talking.” Johnny shot back, grinning, backing off the subject. V knew that he didn’t push his luck when he had a smoke, biting the hand that fed him nicotine would be unwise. The cigarette dangled from his lips as he pressed the black collar flat on his button-down shirt.

“You sure about this?” Johnny asked, tipping his head in V’s direction.

“Of course. Nothing I can’t handle.” V pulled the cigarette away, pensively exhaling while plunging a hand in the pocket of his slacks.

“Even if Jeffy wants to get it in ya?”

V snorted. “I mean, I hope so.” Johnny groaned and V tossed the butt of the cigarette on the ground. “You can always just fuck off and leave me alone for once if you aren’t into it. But it’s my body, remember?”

“I remember.”

“Peachy.” V ripped open a packet of gum and tossed a piece in his mouth, chewing away the lingering taste of the smoke.

As he was beckoned back into the Peralez’s home, he immediately felt that the vibe was amiss. The usually tidy surfaces were cluttered with reading material and takeout containers, ashtrays appeared with a pile of stubbed cigarettes. Elizabeth greeted him and V noticed her eyes were tired as she took the jacket off of his shoulders.

Both their heads turned in the direction of the other room as Jefferson began shouting, clearly displeased with the party on the other end of his phone call.

“Is… everything ok?”

Liz sighed. “The campaign has been more... demanding... the closer we are to election day. Jefferson spends most of his days on the phone like this trying to put out fires. I try and be by his side, but there’s a limited number of ways I can support him...” She trailed off, dropping her head.

V clicked his tongue, cupping her chin and tilting her head up to meet his eyes. “I’m here to make you relax, right? Let me help.” Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed red, her eyes narrowing slightly with a mischievous expression.

“Will Jefferson be joining us soon?”

“Yes, once he’s finished. Let’s give him some space.”

V grinned as she took his hand, leading the way to the bedroom. The space was not as carefully curated as last time; the romantic backdrop with candles, champagne, and lush blankets replaced with a surprisingly ordinary mess of dirty laundry and empty glasses. The bedding on the mattress was tousled and unmade.

“I apologize for the mess.” Elizabeth said as she kicked off her shoes, pivoting to look in a mirror as she removed her heavy earrings. “We haven’t wanted to be disturbed by the cleaning staff so it’s fallen into a bit of a disarray with our busy schedule.”

“It’s no problem.” V pulled on the sheets and began to make the bed, running his palms down the length to smooth any bumps. With a flick of his wrist he threw the blanket over the top until it lay neatly.

“Really eager to please this time, huh?” Johnny appeared in his vision spread out on the bed, miming a sexy pose. 

V shrugged. “I’m here to help.”

“Sure, help. Funny.”

V heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Jefferson enter the room. As he looked back on the bed, Johnny had vanished. Good.

“Would you like a drink, V?” Elizabeth asked.

“Sure, thank you.” He answered as he fluffed the various pillows, tossing them into a neat pile on the head of the bed. He took a seat on the mattress, his hands braced behind him, neck stretched as he gave the politician a curious look.

Jefferson looked exhausted. His rugged face was creased with tired lines, eyes drooped without their usual life. He was wearing a clean suit jacket but the shirt underneath was stained with sweat and unbuttoned to reveal his undershirt. His usual cooly confident demeanor was gone, replaced with a shell of a man beaten by his demanding schedule. Liquor swirled slowly in a glass that was suspended from his rotating hand.

The vulnerability on display made V shift uncomfortably.

“You ok Jefferson?” He asked finally.

Jefferson shook his head, throwing his drink back and clinking the glass down on the dresser. “But that’s fine.” He answered his wordless gesture. “I’m glad to see you, V.” 

“I’m glad you called.” V answered as he watched with wide eyes as Jefferson took a few steps towards him. He turned, letting V stand from the bed and slide off his jacket.

“Can I help at all?”

“Yes.” Jefferson answered. He stepped back around to face him, running his hand along V’s jawline before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. V slid his eyes closed, kissing back intensely while wrapping his arms around Jefferson’s shoulders. It was a more intimate start that he was expecting, but he didn’t mind.

The smell of cigarettes, takeout, and breath fresheners hung on both of their mouths. He felt arms loop around his lower back, pressing their hips together before tipping them backwards and falling on the sheets of the freshly-made bed. 

V moaned and tipped his head back to allow Jefferson to nip at his neck, grinding his hips up into Jefferson’s thigh as he eased his knee in between V’s legs. His body tingled with electricity when his hardening cock was rubbed through his pants. 

He felt the buttons of his shirt being undone, Jefferson’s cold hands creeping over his skin. V ran his hand along the insides of Jefferson’s thighs and palmed his erection. He had been fantasizing over this moment for days, thoughts of getting pounded by the handsome and assertive figure drove him wild.

“Would you like to fuck me, Jefferson?” V asked coyly, biting his lip. His cheeks were burning with lust under his touch, craving for the politician’s hands to continue their exploration under his clothes.

“Oh, me?” Jefferson asked. 

V blinked. “Um… yes?”

Jefferson scoffed. “I’m sorry, a misunderstanding. No, I don’t. Not yet. But _she_ does.” He gestured to the doorway.

V turned his neck and his mouth dropped open when he saw Elizabeth, her completely nude body framed with a cascading silk robe that hung around her arms. She gripped two fine glasses of brown liquor in her hands. 

His heartbeat pounded in his chest as he ran his eyes down her perfect body slowly until they came to rest on the slick, rubber shaft of a dildo harnessed across her hips.

“Oh-” Johnny and V said in unison.

V was wrong, Night City had surprises left for him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson. Elizabeth. Purple… girthy… strappy… friend. V’s eyes darted between the three of them as he willed himself to shut his mouth.

“Perfect, Liz.” Jefferson left V alone on the bed as he greeted his wife, wrapping his arms around her middle from the side and pulling her hip into his groin. He kissed her on the cheek deeply. “You’re already dolled up.”

“Can you give me a second?” V asked. The two nodded, unmoving as they watched him with severe eye contact. He turned around, his hands over his mouth while he processed the implication of what he had just seen. 

It drove him absolutely wild already… Elizabeth was a sexy, intelligent, assertive person just as Jefferson was. Being fucked by either of them would have him over the moon; his erection twitched already at the thought.

“Well aren’t you the belle of the ball this time?” Johnny fluttered across the room, his figure leaning against the wall uncomfortably as he clutched an unlit cigarette.

“Isn’t this better then, Johnny?” V scoffed, his mouth pulled into a grin. It finally seemed like he had the upper hand in the absurdity as he watched the misty blue figure rub his head at the predicament. “You’re only into chicks so I’m sure this is _exactly_ the best case scenario.”

“Alright, first of all.” Johnny put his hand up, shaking it in slight disagreement with V’s statement. “Second of all, are you sure about this? These corps look like they’ve been hit by a train, who knows what kind of twisted ways they want to take out their stress on ya.”

V shrugged. “Gonks try and flatline me every day and I handle it fine. Let me work.” 

“Your funeral.” Johnny replied, tossing the butt of his cigarette onto the ground and grinding it down with his boot.

“Alright.” V said aloud, turning back around to face the Peralezes. “Let’s do this. Elizabeth said there’d be something different this time, that go beyond just…?” He let the sentence hang gesturing to the rig between Elizabeth’s legs.

Jefferson leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs. “No.” He said with a harsh tone. “No rules this time. But just know that the longer you last, the better you get paid. Clear?”

“Clear.”

“Good.” Jefferson loudly poured himself another drink from the bar cart, jostling the fine glassware with a force that made V a bit anxious. Elizabeth came up behind him, slipping her hands underneath his shirt and pulled it off.

“Come on.” She encouraged, her fingers reaching to unbuckle his belt after tossing his shirt onto the ground.

At least this time, V was prepared for the tension of the clear power imbalance as he was completely nude on the sheets, watching Jefferson sip his drink, fully clothed and draped into the expensive chair like a king on a throne.

Elizabeth kneeled behind him, probing lubed fingers inside of him that caused him to take in a quick breath of air through his teeth. “You ready?”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered, biting his lip in anticipation.

He gasped loudly as he felt the dildo slide into him, gripping the sheets under his hands. The material was silky, slipping out from between his fingers as he strained. A loud _smack_ rang in the air as Elizabeth spanked him. The sudden sharp pain caused him to flinch, biting down on his lip hard. _Smack,_ she spanked him again.

 _Smack_ . V pressed his forehead into the pillow, letting out a groan. _Smack_. God, this woman had a vendetta against his ass. 

The divine friction of her sliding in and out of his made his knees weak, pushing back against her as she thrust into him. It was an unusual sensation; as Elizabeth couldn’t feel anything herself besides for the tug of the straps between her legs so the movements were calculated; lacking an organic rhythm but striking a pace nonetheless. His cock ached with the neglect, yearning to be touched.

“V. Look at me.” Jefferson commanded. Elizabeth reached down to grab his face, turning his neck roughly so he was looking at his figure posed on the chair. “Do you know what I love about watching my wife fuck you right now? Why we invited you back?” His eyebrows raised provocatively, tipping the rest of the drink back down his throat. “Well?”

Sloppy noises from Elizabeth’s pounding coupled with the ear he had shoved into the mattress meant that V nearly didn’t hear Jefferson at all. He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a whimper. _Smack_.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Hmm.” Jefferson rose from the chair, taking careful and deliberate steps towards the bed until he was by V’s head. He gestured at Elizabeth and she slid out of him. It was absolute tortue; the empty feeling as she pulled away accompanied with the feeling of his entire body aching to be touched by both of them. 

Jefferson pushed his shoulder, coaxing him to turn over before gripping his chin hard with one hand. The spongy fat from his cheeks turned red quickly as Jefferson pinched it in his rough fingers. “Because we thought that watching you fall apart while we are completely in control would be _delicious_.” He nearly hissed the last word, his mouth twisted into a devilish grin that bared his front teeth. 

“And we were right.” Elizabeth said, pinching the skin of his thigh so close to his throbbing cock he nearly jerked his hips up at her. The attention from the two of them at once was absolutely overwhelming.

Both of them, Jefferson in particular, had been cooly in control the last time; but this was… different. He was more inpatient, hungrier. His eyes were screwed into an intense expression of carnal desire.

Johnny appeared into view just beyond Jefferson’s head, his arms crossed with disapproval. “This is weird, V. You should delta.”

“I’m sure it’s just stress or something. I’ll be fine.” He thought in response, panting into Jefferson’s palm as he held his head down into the pillow. Maybe it was a bit unexpected, but the extreme passion to use and devour him was so erotic that he would be willing to say yes to… anything.

Jefferson crawled into bed besides him. “Come here.” He beckoned. 

Like an obedient dog, V pulled himself on his hands and knees in between Jefferson’s spread legs. He placed his hands on his thighs to steady himself, his sweaty skin meeting the thick material of his slacks. Jefferson’s hands moved over V’s cheek and to the back of his neck, balling a fist with his hair and forcing his head to tip back.

“I know what you want.” Jefferson’s voice was a harsh whisper as V stared up at him, his eyes wide and swimming with desire. He could hardly breathe under the tension as the politician’s lips hovered close to his. “Beg.”

“P- please-” He sputtered, his entire body felt so warm that he imagined bursting into flames. “Please fuck me.”

Jefferson continued to hover his face near V’s, lips parted, eyes flicking behind his head to his wife. “What do you think, Liz? Does he deserve it?” V whimpered as Elizabeth smacked his ass once more, the skin on his backside burning hot.

“I think so!” She said, a sing-song intonation in her voice. V met Jefferson’s intense eyes as Elizabeth sunk back inside of him, causing him to release the breath he had been holding through clenched teeth.

Jefferson’s hands were like a vice, holding V’s head so firmly in place all he could do was tense his hips and shoulders as Elizabeth dove her hips into him again and again. He felt Jefferson’s hand let go of his hair and a thumb plunge into his mouth, wrenching his face to the side with the inside of his cheek. Hot breath filled his ear as Jefferson spoke.

“You’ve been a good boy, V. You follow rules so well. Clean up trash around the city just like you’re asked.” V panted, tears welling up in his eyes from the sheer overwhelming force the two had over him, even while he begged for more. “We know how to reward that.”

V felt Jefferson’s hand slide down his middle and grib his cock, tumbling his body into absolute ecstasy. He moaned loudly, his mouth still held open by Jefferson’s hands. Jefferson worked him hard, his fist moving in mechanical tandem with his wife’s thrusts.

“Ah-” Was all V could manage as he came, his entire body quaking under their hands, sweat dripping down his spine and pooling over his hips. He cried out as Elizabeth pulled out of him the same time Jefferson yanked his hand out of his mouth. Jefferson pushed his shoulder and he collapsed face-down in a crumpled mess on the sheets.

The power couple might be fighting to bring Night City to their feet; but they had this mercenary as a puddle under their hands with a snap of their fingers, V supposed he couldn’t think of a better release either.

“Oh my god.” He muffled into the bed. The mattress bowed as one of them knelt next to him, their palm pressed near his head. He turned his neck to peek up.

“Are you ok?” Elizabeth asked him, pushing a sopping mess of his dark hair away from his eyes.

V nodded. “I just… need a second.” His body was impossibly hot, his blood burning with a frenzy. The skin on his backside was numb from the repeated attacks from Elizabeth’s perfectly manicured hands. 

He heard Jefferson leave the room, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

“He ok?” V asked, his voice breaking slightly.

“I think so.” She answered, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead gently. “Go clean up and leave quietly. We’ll send your payment soon.” She rose, leaving V as a damp and gasping mess on the sheets.

He grunted as he rolled over, the soreness already setting into his knees and hips as the adrenaline wore off. Johnny was standing still across the room looking out the window.

“That was weird.”

“I mean, I fucked the guy’s wife last time like six inches away from his face… so…”

“Not that.” He pivoted, his eyes scanning the room. “They seemed _really_ weird. Like almost different people. I know they were all mommy and daddy last time but that was almost…” He gestured, unsure of the right word. “Possessive. Like animals.”

“It’s not that deep, Johnny. They’re just into some weird shit.” 

“Alright, well, whatever.” He kicked something imaginary on the ground. “Thanks for the sore ass.”

V smirked. “Takes one to know one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love!
> 
> SHOUTOUT to PINKYDUDE on Tumblr! This was orginally supposed to be more loving but holy hell these mods swaps had me feeling a kind of way and I know y'all want some nastiness anyways. :D https://pinkydude.tumblr.com/post/643005501823647744/peralez-couple-to-joytoys-poor-luxury-this-mod


End file.
